terrathridfandomcom-20200214-history
The Maestro Mortician
Melton - aka The Maestro Mortitian - Male Human Musician Meltan was a musical genius. He was born in Drayton to Annabelle and Hogran Dorth, poor farmers on the outskirts of town. His younger years were spent exploring the town and forest. He loved birds and could identify the sounds of any one he heard. He was an excellent whistler. In his teens he received his first piano, inherited from an elderly neighbor who passed away. He learned to play by ear, and quickly became a local legend for his rousing folk songs. At 16, his father died protecting the family from a bielburt swarm. His mother lived, but suffered severe nerve damage. For a decade he remained in Drayton taking care of her. When she died, he finally left to discover the world. He traveled the world, playing shows in taverns and restaurants. It was in Azulia that he met the love of his life, Persephone. She was an incredible pipe organ player. They married and moved back to Drayton where she worked in the church as resident musician. By this time, Drayton was in decline with much of the population leaving or dying off. Not much need for a musician. Melton buckled down and became the town mortician. He spent his fortune to buy Heln Manor from the estate of the late mayor of town, and built a new morgue beneath it. Melton and Persephone had a little girl named Annabelle in his mother's namesake. He loved her more than anything in the world. And by ten years old she was becoming quite the musician as well. She died in a bielburt attack. He was never the same again after that. He became despondent - experimenting in secret with necromantic and arcane art. He searched endlessly for a way to escape death until his obsession pushed the two of them apart. Persephone left him on his 50th birthday. His studies required bodies. Luckily as a mortician he had the perfect cover. But as the population dwindled, he needed to speed along the process. During this time he developed a ritual that could remotely summon demons to attack and capture those he needed. He became adept at covering up his murders, and escaped detection from the minutemen for years. He succeeded in discovering a magic that would allow his soul to become imbued in an amulet for eternity. Around this time his accomplice Jacob betrayed him to the minutemen. The night they came for him, he rushed down to his basement morgue and completed the ritual, sealing himself within the amulet. Years later, Bethany Trashrich, daughter of Uazentonian noble Bagthony Trashrich found the amulet. She was also a budding musician, and reminded Melton of his daughter. Through the amulet, he twisted her mind and guided her to Heln Manor. She would enter the summoning room and exact pain and horrors on all Melton saw fit. Timeline A The bards Garamond and Kervon were hired by Bagthony Trashrich to track down his daughter and return her. They met up time Timeline A version of Vyk and worked together to save Bethany. They managed to shatter the amulet, finally sealing The Maestro Mortician's fate. Final Letter "My dearest Persephone, I’m afraid the time has come for my final correspondence, not that you’d ever respond anyway. You were right about everything. My guilt… weighs on me. But the experience is unlike any emotion of precedence. It manifests itself in ways that I’m not sure could be explained in any… corporeal manner. Your pipe organ has been relocated – I think you’d be pleasantly surprised by what I believe to be one of my more clever machinations. It will keep our secret safe until your inevitable return. I’ve entrusted Jacob this letter, and ordered him into hiding far away after finding you. Tonight the minutemen will surely come for me. But I do not fear them, for I have seen into the fires of eternity – a vision so frightening that to fear anything lesser becomes an impossibility. '' ''In those fires however, I have found salvation - a way back. '' ''Time is but a window. Death is but a door. How I long to hear your sweet music once more. '' ''Forever. Yours tru" Category:Davrosian Category:Humans